Out of the Ordinary
by harrypotterettopyrrah
Summary: A collection of Lily and James one-shots. I will post them as they come to me. Send me anything you'd like to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Strange behavior**

"Have you noticed that Prongs is acting a little.. strange lately? He hasn't even pitched in for this prank, I try to tell him about it and he just nods!" Sirius says with his mouth stuffed with potatoes.

"Sirius, calm down, and chew with your mouth closed please." Remus sneers at Sirius. "He does seem distracted but I'm sure he's fine." He reasons.

It's March, the snow is just starting to melt and the weather is finally calming down. The Marauders hadn't had a big prank since January and Sirius was getting anxious. The man in question enters the Great hall, and as he walks, James' eyes stay glued firmly to the ground, obviously avoiding looking at someone.

"Hey Prongs, mate! We were just talking about you." Sirius says as James sits down across from him. James scans the Gryffindor table before acknowledging him. He nods and lightly smiles, looking relieved.

"It's understandable. I am pretty great." He smirks before loading his plate with food, at fourteen, he couldn't seem to get enough food lately. His scrawny shoulders were finally beginning to widen as he grew taller. Unfortunately, his bones were moving too fast for the rest of his body to catch up, causing him to look gangly and awkward. Unfortunately, he was going through his awkward phase.

"So about this prank, I was thinking that maybe we need to save the exploding… Prongs!" Unfortunately a group of 4th year gryffindor girls had walked into the great hall as Sirius began his speech. Prongs had stiffened and stopped listening, glancing out of his corner of his eye at the group of girls.

Sirius followed prongs line of sight, confusion twisting his expression. "Did you and Maggie break up or something? Is that why you're acting so weird?"

James' face reddened and he kept his eyes cast downward. "No that's not…I mean we did.. but I..that's not why…" he stuttered before sighing in frustration. "Never mind Padfoot, I'm fine so just drop it okay?" James says aggressively.

Sirius stares at him, open mouthed. James _never_ snapped at him. He was speechless.

James quickly gathers his things and sweeps out of the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" Remus exclaims. James has been acting like a completely different person lately.

The remaining marauders shrug off his actions and continue eating. When they return to their dorm, they expect to find James there, but he's no where in sight. They once again shrug off his actions but start feeling worried for him.

After three games of exploding snap in the common room, swapping stories, and wreaking their usual havoc on their fellow gryffindors, they settle in by the fire to relax, it's nearing curfew. None of them bring up James' absence, but they all notice it. James decides to show his face an hour later, at almost ten thirty at night.

"Where were you?" Sirius demands the moment that he sits down. James looks flushed and tired.

"I was just in the library, finishing some homework." he says

They didn't even think that James knew where the library was, so this explanation was definitely fishy.

"No really, I can tell when you aren't being truthful prongs."

"I'm not kidding, I was in the library, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Sirius replies in a matter of fact tone of voice.

James chuckles, trying to throw his friends off his trail . "If you guys missed me that much, all you had to do was say so." he smirked.

Sirius laughed and their normal banter ensued.

Over the next two weeks, James continued to act strange and jumpy, but when the marauders would ask, he'd laugh it off each time.

"I think he actually is at the library, I did see him in there the other day." Remus tells the other two after James had mysteriously disappeared yet again.

"Well I think he's out practicing quidditch, not that he needs it though." Says Peter.

"No, you guys are so dumb. He's obviously going out with a girl but doesn't want us to know. So he either doesn't want us to tease her, or she's really ugly and he's embarrassed." Sirius smirks superiorly.

"Sure Padfoot, that makes a lot of sense." Remus drawled, sarcasm strongly evident in his voice.

"Trust me, I know my best friend, he wouldn't be acting like this if it weren't for some girl. You'll see, when we find out eventually, I will gladly dish out 'I told you so's'."

Remus and Peter sighed, resigning to the fact that he was probably right.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's in a name?**

She likes to bite on her thumbnail when she's reading. If the text is especially confusing then her brows get an unattractive fold between them. While she's writing, she sticks out her tongue to the left, only the left. These and a few other things are the things I've noticed about library girl. It was three weeks ago that she caught my attention. I'd come to the library to find a book on Quidditch moves and plays and there she was. She was stunning. My heart beat picked up and my palms were clammy. When she looked up and our eyes met for the briefest of seconds. My mouth went dry. After our one second eye contact I swept out of the library with cheeks flaming. I have _never_ had a reaction like that just from simply seeing a girl.

So I've been coming to the library every night, between 8 and 10, much to my shame. Sirius would die of laughter if he knew I was practically stalking a girl instead of just asking her out. But with this girl, even the thought of talking to her is terrifying. I've chosen a table to the right of where library girl usually sits. I can see her, but she can only see me if she turns around. I peak up from my book prop and stare at her some more. She's doing arithmancy. I can tell because she gets more flustered with this homework than any of the others, plus there's a lot of erasing.

For the past few weeks, I've kept my eyes peeled for library girl everywhere I went. She's in two of my classes, I don't know how I haven't noticed her before. She is quiet and has a small group of friends. The teachers call her ms. Evans. So at least I have some kind of name to go by. She's in Gryffindor and the same year as me, which is lucky. But, for the life of me, I can not figure out her name!

She hangs around a greasy Slytherin who causes a lot of trouble with the Gryffindors but I haven't bothered to learn his name. I figure they must be partners for some class, she's just too beautiful for an evil Slytherin. _Speak of the Devil._ My eyes narrow into slits as he pulls out a chair next her, greeting her like an old friend. I quickly look down at my book as his eyes sweep their surroundings, almost as if he's checking to make sure someone isn't there… _who does he not want to see them together?_ This thought is intriguing because I have no explanation as to why someone like grease ball would be ashamed to be seen with _her._

"James?" someone says loudly from my right.

"Shhh!" I shush Remus before pulling him down directly in front of me to shield my face from Library girl. _I hope she hasn't seen me!_ My face is flaming as I check around Remus' shoulder to see if she was looking at us strangely the way that a few other tables were. Phew, grease ball has distracted her with what looks like a serious conversation. Moony is completely baffled by now. He's looking at me like I've grown three heads.

"What are you doing in the library? And who are you hiding from?" He's about to turn around but I pull his arm before he can find my source of embarrassment.

"Don't look!" I sigh while rubbing the back of my neck. "Okay, look slowly and casually, got it?" He nods, still looking at me strangely. "Turn slowly around, ok good. Right there, that girl with red hair…Do you know her name?" I try to sound nonchalant. It doesn't work.

"Oh, with Snape?" I guess that that is Grease ball and nod my head. Remus turns back around, regarding me carefully, "You mean Lily Evans? Look, if you're planning a prank or something then please don't, she's so nice and-"

"I'm not gonna prank her!" I huff. I'm distracted from Remus as I glance at her again. _Lily._ Well, that fits with her nicely. I goofily smile, Remus is again questioning my sanity.

"Okay then, why do you wanna know? Wait, Is this where you've been sneaking off to for the past few weeks?" I nod sheepishly.

"Promise you won't tell Sirius. He seems to think I've got a girl I've been going and seeing…well I guess he's technically right." I try not to make eye contact with him. Now he knows I'm a pathetic stalker. I can see his mouth hanging open from my peripheral vision. "Stop looking at me like that, okay? So what? I think she's pretty so I just come here and kind of.. you know.. watch her." Gosh it sounds even worse when you say it out loud.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Remus doesn't get what it's like to be terrified of a girl. Hell, I didn't know what it was like until I saw Lily.

"I can't. She's just so… and I'm so… Look I just can't okay? Maybe later, but I've got to work up the courage first."

"I'm so amazed right now, you, James Potter, the guy who has a different date every weekend, is scared to talk to a girl! And that girl is Lily Evans! This is just too great!" He laughs heartily.

"Well say it a bit louder won't you, I don't think they heard you in Hawaii." I grumble at him.

"If you want me to introduce you, I can. I mean, I'm friends with her you know."

"You are!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I smile and almost hug him, but I don't, I'm not that crazy yet. "I don't want to talk to her yet though, I've gotta be more prepared, but if you could, you know, talk me up or something when you see her, maybe that will give me a better chance with her! And I've gotta think of some thing about me that will impress her…" I start to think of all of my good qualities that maybe I can let slip around her, so she can get to know me and maybe like me back…

"No, James she really would probably not like that, it might sound a bit arroga-"

I don't hear him as I start gathering my things. "Thanks a lot Remus, You're the best! I've gotta go make a list now! See you later!" I call behind me before rushing out of the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**The first rejection**

 _I can do this. I can do this._ I try not to hyperventilate as I walk up to Lily. _No I can't._ I turn around again. I've been trying to ask her out for the past month and have never had the guts to actually follow through. Sirius finds me as I make my way back to the gryffindor common room.

"So did you do it?" he asks as I plop down next to him in the common room. My friends find it extremely funny that a girl makes me this nervous. Unfortunately, they figured out that I was trying- and failing- to ask her out. Arseholes.

"No. She was busy."

"Right. _busy._ You know, for a girl that has like four friends, this Lily chick sure is _busy_ often. You do know hogsmeade is this weekend, right?"

"Yes, Padfoot, I am aware. Thanks for the reminder. I just don't know how to talk to her okay? I barely know her so I don't understand what my bloody problem is." I sigh, and pull at my hair in frustration.

"Ooh, I know what will cheer you up." he grins mischievously. "We need to plan a prank." He's awfully smug, as if this is the smartest thing he's ever come up with, even though pranking is his solution to everything.

"No. I don't want to. I've got a find a way to ask out Lily without puking on her." Maybe I could write her a note? That way I didn't have to actually talk to her. Or maybe I could get Remus to ask her for me. I sigh yet again. I can't do that, she'll think I'm so stupid.

"Prongs. Listen mate, you have to get over her already. I mean she's just one bird, no need to stress this much about it."

"Just never mind Sirius, you wouldn't understand."

"Excuse me. I know plenty James Potter. If you haven't noticed, I have asked out many women in my day so you should take my advice." He grins boyishly at me.

"But have you ever cared about any of them? Have you ever been so caught up on a girl that you want to know everything about her? Like her family and her shampoo and the way she writes her 'G's'. I really think that if I ask her out and she says no, I'll get sick or even cry. So no, Sirius, you don't understand." I huff. Gosh. I am being so annoying. I know this already so I'm not affronted when Sirius points it out. I'm fourteen and lovesick. Give me a break.

Sirius has his thinking face on before he abruptly stands and pulls me up with him. "Fine then. Let's go. Right now." He says, dragging me out of the common room.

" _What?_ No- I can't- you -Sirius!" He doesn't listen to my protests and continues to drag me along the corridor and down the stairs. We find Lily with her friend Marlene on the second floor. My heart is pounding, palms sweating. Butterflies are exploding in my stomach, I swear I hate and love Sirius at the same time. By the time we make it to them, I'm a bright red stuttering mess.

"Well hello Miss Marlene." Sirius says suavely to Lily's friend, she doesn't seem to take the bait. "Would you mind coming over here with me, I need to ask you something." He smiles charmingly and offers her his arm. With an unsure glance at Lily, she accepts his arm. Lily shrugs in response. When they step a few yards away, I realize I'm left alone with Lily. I try to say something but the words are stuck in my throat. Lily seems to notice me then.

"Uh, Hi." She says somewhat unsurely. We've never actually had a conversation before. Sure, we live in the same house and go to the same classes but I doubt she knows my name.

I try to say Hi back. But my throat is insanely dry. I just smile at her. _Gosh I look so creepy right now._

"You're James, right?" I smile widely and nod. _She knows my name!_ "I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you." she smiles kindly. _I love her smile._

" _Prongs!"_ Sirius hisses at me. I spin to face him, trying to block Lily's view. He simply makes a stern face at me and points to Lily. He mouths 'ask her!' before turning his attention back to Marlene.

"What was that about?" Lily asks. My face flames into a color similar to her hair.

"Ah" I have to cough to try to talk normal. "Nothing." I say quickly.

"Okay." She says this as kind of a question but I don't elaborate.

 _C'mon James! Where is that Gryffindor bravery?Nows your chance, she's right here!"_ So, um, this weekend?" I rush out quickly. Merlin I don't even make sense.

She quirks up an eyebrow in response. "What about this weekend?"

"Oh, right, um well, if you would like to, you don't have to of course, I would never make you, but um, yeah, would you want to? Go, I mean, like with me maybe?" I refuse to look at her face. _I hate myself. I really truly hate myself._

Lily's brow is furrowed, she's trying to decipher my question. Understand lights up her face before her brow furrows again. "Are you asking me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" she asks uncertainly. I nod.

"Oh."

I look at her and I wish I didn't. she's looking at me like she's about to say…

"I would love to…but I already have plans with someone." I can tell she feels badly about this but it doesn't change the fact that she said no. My stomach drops to the floor and I feel my eyes slightly moisten. I try to muster up my shattered pride.

"Right. Of course you already have plans, it's only three days away. I should've asked you earlier but I just, ah, it's okay Lily, really." I try to smile but I know it's more like a grimace.

She smiles sympathetically, "I'm sorry… maybe next time?" it's a pity offer.

"Right, next time.I'll see you around Lily." I make my exit before I embarrass myself even more.

I almost make it back to the common room uninterrupted. Almost.

"Hey, James!" I look over to find Remus and Peter talking in the hall. They signal me over to them and I think about just ignoring him but I sigh and make my over there anyway. "Why so glum?" remus asks, I just shrug.

 _Oh no._ "Hey! I turned around and you were gone! What'd she say?" Sirius asks me excitedly as he joins the group.

"What'd who say?" Peter asks.

"Lily! he finally asked her out… wait you did ask her out right?" I nod.

"Wow! James that's so great, I'm so happy for you!" Remus adds.

"What time are you picking her up? I'm meeting Marlene at ten forty five." Sirius happily smiles at me.

I look at all my smiling friends and really just want to curl up in my bed. "She said no." I say unemotionally before turning and making my way to my bed, leaving my dumbstruck friends behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Balancing Act**

The library is not my favorite place in the world. Honestly it's probably close to the bottom of the list. I didn't even know we had a library until I started stalking- uh _noticing_ Lily in fourth year. Lily unfortunately really likes the library, and don't get me wrong, she's not a super nerd who would live in the library, from our many talks I've found that she just really appreciates books and writing in general. She likes the smell and feel of being surrounded by thousands of thoughts and history. Which is some pretty deep shit if you ask me. I've never really thought of it that way, but leave it to Lily to find beauty in anything. Lily truly is the nicest person I've ever met, she sees the best in everyone, it's what makes her so incredibly beautiful.

Since becoming friends though, to spend more time with her subsequently means spending more time in the library. Remus joins us sometimes, but he's not much fun when he's in his homework mode.

I settle down with my charms homework, Lily's favorite subject, I'm hoping if I take long enough on this assignment, she'll offer me help and sit really close to me. Strictly so she can see the assignment, but I like when she's that close, the smell of her hair is amazing and I honestly can't get enough of her. A small snore distracts me from my Lily centered thoughts. I glance up and meet lily's eyes briefly before we locate where the sound is coming from. Remus.

I groan. "Great. Looks like Remus is sleeping in here tonight." I sigh. I know it's an exaggeration, I wouldn't actually leave him in here, though I am tempted.

Lily quirks her eyebrow in response. "Why do you say that?"

I grin, "Because. Remus is probably the deepest sleeper I've ever met, It takes a lot of effort to get him awake."

"Hmm. Well let's let him sleep for a while then." she says before returning to her work.

I glance at remus and then glance back at Lily. Deciding I'm done with working for the day, I shut my notebook and balance it on Remus's slightly bent back. Lily looks at me confused.

' _Your turn'_ I mouth at her challengingly with a smirk. She pauses for half a second before picking up her textbook and placing it atop my notebook. She smiles right back at me. ' _Game on'_ she mouths. I hold back my laughter before grabbing the charms book I was reading and place it on top of her book, this time open so it stands up vertically.

This continues for what feels like a long time, we grab everything around us, quils, parchment, water bottles, and ink bottles, backpacks, sweatshirts, and more are soon stacked on top of remus. Me and Lily are shaking with silent laughter, tears running down our faces. We keep on letting out accidental snorts or giggles, which in turn make us laugh harder. I'm clutching my stomach and Lily is bent over shaking. The pile atop Remus is now as tall as Lily and she can barely reach the top. We laugh harder. She's grabbing my arm to keep from falling over and I wrap it around her waist. I've never laughed so hard.

"My cheeks hurt!" she laughs out loud, I pull her into my chest to quiet her down.

"Shhh!-haha-You're gonna-hahahaha-wake him up!" I laugh back.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! This is a library not a playground!" Ms. Pince rounds on us. We quiet quickly, eyes wide, facing the irate librarian. "That is enough laughing." She's about to walk away when she notices remus under our pile. I have to bite my lip so hard. She glares once more before vanishing the pile and quickly walking away. We wait until she is gone before looking at each other. We burst out laughing.

As our laughter dies down, we realize our position. Quickly jumping apart, the laughter dies instantly. As we take sheepish glances at each other, awkward tension fills the air.

"She vanished my homework." Lily says dejectedly

I smile and can't help but chuckle. "And my favorite sweatshirt" I say back. We smile at each other once again, glad to have things back to normal. Remus snores loudly to our right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepover**

 _Stupid freaking quidditch. Stupid freaking parties. Stupid freaking Hestia._ I sigh and slam my pillow over my head. You have got to be kidding me. The heavy beat of Hestia's stupid music is throbbing and making my head pound. So she caught a freaking snitch, whippee. It is nearly two in the morning, The novelty should have worn off by now. But unfortunately it hasn't. I will admit, that it was damn good catch, and yeah it won us the game, but I still don't understand why these parties have to last so long.

Unfortunately, Hestia, being my dorm mate, decided to bring the party upstairs because too many people were drunk and passed out in the common room. So her and a bunch of groupies were talking, laughing, and dancing, quite loudly if I do say so myself. I flip onto my other side, shoving my pillow further over my ears as another round of laughter breaks out. I am so exhausted. I was ready to fall asleep at nine but of course Marlene wouldn't let me go to bed when I wanted, and now I can't even get to sleep. Marlene could sleep through a hurricane, I envy her for that right now.

I make the decision to go sleep in the common room, surely most of the house is sleeping by now. I grab my blanket and huff out of my room, ignoring Hestia and her pose. Another round of laughter rings out as I slam the door, most likely it's directed at me. My brain is too sleepy to even care. Ever since I got into that fight with Justine, Hestia's BFF, she's been downright horrible, well honestly they both have. That's normally where I go when one of my dorm mates is being too loud at night. I trudge down the steps and try to push Justine out of my mind.

I almost cry when I reach the common room. The music is still very loud and group of drunk guys are singing christmas carols. All the couches are either taken up by drooling drunkies or covered in questionable liquids. I feel so tired maybe I can sleep in the hall or in an empty classroom, even though I'd regret it tomorrow.

In my sleepy thinking, I make a decision. I'll probably regret this tomorrow too.

Trudging up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, I knock semi quietly on Potter's door. I hope he answers and not-

"Sirius, hi." I say to the sleepy boy at the door.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he slurs at me. It's obvious I had just awoken him from a very deep sleep.

"Is Potter here? I need to talk to him." As the words escape me I suddenly wish I could turn back time and just go back to my dorm. This was a bad decision. But it's too late now.

Sirius nods and retreats back into the dark room.

"Prongs wake up, Lily is at the door asking for you." I hear faintly, they are only half whispering.

"Wha?" I hear James reply, his voice thick and husky.

"Just go to the door." Sirius snaps before I hear a sound like him flopping back into the bed. There's a rustling before James appears at the door, half naked. A blush colors my cheeks and I keep my eyes planted firmly on my feet and not his bare chest.

"Evans?" he asks, blinking like he's not sure if he's seeing me right. It's then that I remember my pajama choice for the night. The girl's dorm is always burning up this time of year, I regret not changing as I glance down at my frilly shorts and tank top. My blush somehow increases.

"Hi" I say quietly. I guess I've forgotten how to form a sentence.

"Hi." He replies with an amused smirk. "You know, if you wanted to see me without a shirt on, you could've just asked, you didn't have to surprise me at two in the morning." he says cheekily.

I close my eyes and resist the urge to smack him. "You amaze me with your conceitedness Potter. No, that's not why I'm here." I start fidgeting. I want to just turn back now, but my exhausted brain is ready to just fall asleep right there. What if he says no? Oh, merlin that would be so embarrassing. And he'd never let me forget it either. He'd tell the whole world how I tried to sleep with him. Even if it's not in the way he'd make it sound. I cringe and contemplate just running away right then.

"Then why are you here?" He still looks amused.

I sigh, and gather my gryffindor courage. "Well, you see, it's two in the morning, I mean obviously, but what I mean is…Well Hestia caught the snitch you know, so her and her groupies are in my dorm and they are being really loud and I can't sleep in there, because I'm a really light sleeper you know, I mean, if you drop a pen I would wake up…But anyway, normally I would just go sleep in Justine's room, but we had that big huge fight the other day and I can't exactly ask her for a favor now, so I tried to go sleep in the common room but there's still people and throw up everywhere and I guess-"

"-Evans." James cuts me off. He's straight up grinning now. "So is there a point to this monologue or what?" He knows where I'm going with this but he wants to hear me say it. Prick.

"Can I sleep with you? I mean, you know, actually sleep, not the other connotation for that word but just… Sleep." I blurt out. He is barely holding himself back, he's wants to laugh so bad. I glare at him.

He lets out a snort before breaking down into giggles. Yes, giggles. The completely unmanly, barely contained kind of laugh.

"It's not funny! I am so tired, can you please just answer already." I whine. Getting no sleep makes me annoying.

"I'm sorry, really, but can you just say that one more time?" He laughs again "You, Lily Evans, would like to sleep with me, James potter? Am I dreaming or something? I think I am."

I whack him in the arm, staring him down.

"Fine, fine no need to abuse me. And stop looking at me like that! Of course you can sleep in here Lilykins, it'd be an honor. So do you want me to make a bed on the floor or something, you can have my bed if you want, uh I'm sure we have extra blankets around here somewhere." He says looking behind him at his room.

"No!" He stops, turning to look at me with a bewildered expression " I mean, I don't want to kick you out of your bed. I was actually thinking we could share the bed, I don't take up a lot of space. If you would rather not, I'd totally understand and I could take the floor bed…" I trail off at his shocked expression. "What?" I ask. He looks like a fish, all wide eyes and gaping mouth.

Shaking his head he asks with that same stunned voice, " You were thinking we'd _share_ the bed? As in me and _you,_ in the same bed… _together?_ "

I nod. He splutters a bit. I've obviously stunned him out of words.

I sigh, "Yes or no, Potter, if you haven't noticed, I'm extremely tired so…"

"Wait, you understand I have a twin bed right?" I nod. "So you realize that if we share, I will probably have to touch you, right?"

"I'd considered that, yes Potter. Is that a problem?" I drawl, he's starting to really annoy me. _I just wanna go to sleep._

"Oh, it's not a problem for me, not at all, I mean, okay yeah come in." He smiles.

I walk into the room, it's dark and I can barely see a thing. He grabs my hand and leads me over to his bed on the far left side of the room, by the window. I scoot into the bed, it's already warm. I can smell his scent so strongly. James slides in next to me, his warm skin touching mine, I shiver at the contact.

"Do you want the curtains open or closed?" he whispers. I consider this, If they are closed it creates a more intimate atmosphere, but open means that in the morning, his dorm mates will all know I slept over.

"Closed." I whisper. I hear the curtains being closed but I can't see anything in the darkness. When James lays back down on my left, we are shoulder to shoulder, both laying on our backs. It's very uncomfortable.

"Look, I know it's a little weird, but could we, I don't know, snuggle or something? I don't think I can fall asleep like this." I realize that he must be halfway off the mattress.

"Sure" I whisper back. He turns and lays on his side, pushing my shoulder so we are both facing the right. He then pulls me back towards him so my back is pressed against his chest. Lastly he drapes his arm over my middle. I have to admit, it does feel quite nice.

"Is this okay?" He asks, I can feel his breath ticking my ear and feel the vibrations from his chest against my back. I try not to shiver in pleasure because I know he'd feel it, but I fail.

"Yeah" my voice is barely audible.

With his arms wrapped around me, I easily drift off to sleep.


End file.
